


Prompt for Concern

by Numinous_Scribe



Series: KH Oneshot Prompts [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Photography AU, Tumblr Prompt, it's just a little rarepair that i actually happen to like and goes with this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numinous_Scribe/pseuds/Numinous_Scribe
Summary: Xion's tardiness was nothing, something that they could easily let slide. After all, she had school and other necessities to take care of. But her reason for being late? That was a prompt for concern.





	Prompt for Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: "You fell asleep in the tub?!"

Xion stepped into her apartment, back from school and ready to drop on the spot. Prepping for end of term tests was already difficult as it was, but with these ones being the tests that would determine if she even graduated, then more effort and energy  _ had _ to be put into preparing for it. Unfortunately, it was burning her out like a cheap light bulb bought from the dollar store.

She let her bag slide off her shoulder, the multitude of textbooks within causing it to slam into the ground like she’d just unloaded a bag of rocks. ( _ With how her back felt, that may as well have been what she’d lugged around all day. _ ) Leaning against the wall, she struggled to untie her boots, quickly kicking them off the moment they were loose enough. Not caring what her boyfriend would have to say about the state she’d left the entryway in, Xion moved on, looking around blearily.

“Speaking of the boyfriend…,” She peered over the couch and into the adjacent kitchen, only to find the surrounding areas dead as a doorknob. She lightly tapped her forehead with the heel of her hand and sighed. “Right, if he’s anywhere, it’s the bedroom.  _ Working _ .”

These days that seemed to be all he did. Usually she didn’t mind― his job at the college science department could get very demanding at times ―but she barely ever  _ saw  _ him, even when he was actually home! He was always holed up in the bedroom, tapping away on the computer and demanding to be left alone. He took his work seriously, and she admired him for that, but when he allowed his job to take precedence over everything else… 

No, she couldn’t get too irritated with him for that. After all, his job was their main source of income and financial security. Her own wages paled in comparison to his, even as a fledgling model ( _ not that he knew about that _ ).

With another sigh, Xion padded towards the back of the apartment. All this thinking about jobs was wearing her out even more. And Vanitas wanted her to come in today, too. Something about a gig to promote some brand of fall clothing. The shift was supposed to start in almost an hour, so she had a little bit of time to unwind, thankfully.

‘ _ I should try some of that oil stuff Aqua gave me the other day. Could definitely use something to help me relax, as I don’t want Vani constantly telling me I’m too stiff and then shutting the shoot down. _ ’ It wasn’t something that had actually happened, yet, but she didn’t want to be reason it  _ did _ . 

Hesitantly, she stopped just short of reaching for the doorknob, straining her ears for any sound on the other side. When she caught nothing, she pushed the door open a fraction and peeked inside.

A deep breath escaped her, making her realize she had been holding it; the room was empty. 

Quickly, Xion strode in, winding around the giant bed and past the computer desk, until she reached the dresser. After grabbing some fresh clothes and the scented oil ( _ natural lavender, Aqua’s personal favorite _ ) she scurried from the bedroom to the bathroom.

The wave of steam that greeted her when she got the water running was glorious. Peeling off her clothes, Xion gingerly stepped into the bath, shivers running up and down her body as her feet grew accustomed to the warmth; it felt  _ amazing _ . She carefully slid the rest of herself in, relaxing against the back of the basin while the water continued to rise.

When the tub was filled to her liking, she shut the water off and completely submerged herself. The silence under the water was soothing, more so than the silence of the rest of the apartment. But, unable to hold her breath for long, the young woman resurfaced to deal with it anyways. 

Her eyes, heavy and stinging ever so slightly from the water, drooped. The water felt great, sitting in it was like floating in a pool― easy to do and no movement required. She could have stayed like that all day. 

Xion yawned and sank just a little further into the tub.

* * *

 

Vanitas glanced at the little digital clock he kept in his studio, noting that twenty minutes had gone by since Xion was supposed to arrive.  He fiddled with his camera, lightly tapping his foot as he did so. In the back he could hear Aqua humming as she changed into the first outfit― A black turtleneck complemented by a denim cropped jacket, jeans, and leather baker boy hat. 

Fashion promos rarely fell onto his radar, as most weren’t ever to his liking ( _ and this wasn’t exactly what one would call ‘up his alley’) _ , but when they did come his way, he’d take them. Gigs were gigs were profits, and profits were good for him. ( _ And he couldn’t deny, he liked the image of Xion and Aqua in some of the outfits he was given. _ )

But he couldn’t do too much without both of his models present. Not that he was  _ too _ concerned, though the same couldn’t be said for his curiosity. Xion was clumsy and forgetful, yes, but she was hardly off punctuality’s mark by more than ten minutes when she did run late.  Perhaps she had stayed after school in order to cram in a few more details for her upcoming finals? That probably wasn’t the case, as she more than likely would have called if it were, but there was room for doubt that he always spared wherever she was concerned.

Just as Van was about to open his mouth and ask Aqua what she thought might be the case, his pocket began to buzz.

Setting his camera down on the nearby tripod, he pulled his phone out. Xion’s icon― a lovely side profile he had captured when they had gone out to eat after a shoot ― lit up the screen, and he hurried to answer it.

“Hey, we were beginning to wonder―,” He didn’t have time to finish his sentence, as Xion practically bulldozed him over with a million apologies an hour.

“ _ I’m so sorry Vani! I should have called sooner, or texted, or something to let you know I’d be late. But I went to take a bath and then I fell asleep and― Ugh! I’m so, so sorry and I’m on my way right now!” _

Vanitas raised his hand up out of reflex, deflecting the apologies in a calming manner, despite the fact that the one who needed to see it,  _ couldn’t _ .

“Alright, alright. Calm down, I’m not mad.”

“ _ I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I’m very sorry and―” _

“Xion.”

“ _ And I promise I’ll be more on top of my schedule from now on! It’s just that finals are around the corner and they make everything crazier than what they are and― N-not that I’m trying to use my finals as an excuse for my actions or anything! It’s just―” _

“Xion!”

The girl stopped mid-sentence, slowly exhaled, and then meekly asked, “ _ Yes?” _

Vanitas glanced at the clock again and made a split second decision. “Look, it’s obvious that your finals have got you spread pretty thin. As your boss, I’m requiring you to take some time off to take care of yourself. I can’t have my models looking like I drag them through all seven rings of Hell and back again― It’s not a good look, especially for you.”

Xion was quiet, but he could clearly imagine her round cheeks growing pink as if she were standing in front of him, and just as surely as he could feel his own as they grew warmer.

“But,” he continued, “as your friend, then I’m saying that you’re still welcome to drop by if you want.”

Aqua stepped out from the back, wearing the lilac sweater she had arrived in earlier instead of today’s costume. “Tell her that we’ll be happy to help her study if she needs it,” she said warmly, before winding her way around him and disappearing up the stairs to his apartment.

He nodded absently and relayed her message. When he was done speaking, the line remained silent, and for a moment he couldn’t help but wonder if Xion had accidentally hung up on him. And then―

“ _ Okay. Thank you, both of you. I’ll be there in a few minutes. _ ”

“See you then,” he agreed with a grin.

* * *

 

Aqua had seen disheveled before. She knew it on a first name basis from time to time. But Xion? Xion looked like she was two steps away from being the reason the word even  _ existed _ .

“My god, you look like a mix between a drowned cat and something that came out of the Night of the Living Dead.” The woman looked her younger companion up and down, noting the ratty hoodie and torn jeans, the dark circles, paleness, and thoroughly soaked hair ( _ that of which was undoubtedly tangled by the wind _ ). The girl dipped her head, embarrassed, and stifled a yawn.

Vanitas pushed past Xion, winding his way around herself, and slunk towards the bathroom to go find a towel. Aqua held out her hand, which Xion shyly took, and led her further into the apartment. 

“I didn’t really stop to finish getting ready when I realized what time it was,” she mumbled. “I mean, I would have had time, but I fell asleep while taking a bath so it messed everything up.”

Aqua halted midstep and slowly turned to face the girl, her mouth dropping in horror.

“ _ You fell asleep in the tub?! _ ” she cried. Aqua had been more than ready to let Xion’s tardiness slide. After all, she had school and other things to take care of. But her reason for being late?  _ That _ was a prompt for concern.

Her shout attracted Vanitas, who appeared at her shoulder, towel in hand, in the blink of an eye. “Wait, you did  _ what? _ ” 

Xion tried to shrink into her hoodie, but Aqua wasn’t having any of that. She pulled Xion into her arms and hugged her tightly. It didn’t matter that her shirt was getting soaked. All that mattered was that she could feel the young woman in her arms, and that that feeling would calm the sudden spike in her heart rate. A whiff of lavender faintly reached her as she buried her face into Xion’s head.

Van tossed the towel over Xion’s head and gave it a good rub. “Geez! If you’re gonna pick a place to pass out then you might as well join in with us. Then the only thing that might potentially kill you would be Aqua when she smothers you amidst her clinging.”

Aqua lightly smacked Van’s shoulder, and Xion took the opportunity to pull away. She hid her blush beneath the towel, rubbing it across her head exceedingly quick. Occasionally, those pretty doe eyes of hers would peer out from beneath the fluffy mass. As soon as they made contact with either hers or Van’s eyes, they’d disappear again.

She giggled a little and reached out to help, accidentally brushing her fingers against Xion’s.

“Um…,” There was a pause as they waited for her to speak. “That… I wouldn’t mind that, actually.” Her voice got smaller. “Taking a nap with you guys is better than sleeping in a cold bed by myself… Or a tub… Or-or…”

She shared a look with Van before grinning. 

“Good, because I was starting to wonder if I was gonna have to drag you to bed and make you sleep myself,” Vanitas scoffed. 

“Now now Van, we both know I’d be the one to sweep her off her feet and carry her to bed.” She gave the man a wink before following through with her words, bending over and picking Xion up. “After all, it’s only polite to offer assistance to someone that looks dead on their feet. Blanket, please.”

The girl squeaked as the towel slipped off her head, revealing her now moderately damp, bright red head. Aqua’s smile broadened just a bit as she hoised her higher and began walking over to the large couch on the other side of the room.

* * *

 

“Is she asleep?” Vanitas rested his chin on Aqua’s head, eyes closed, one arm slung over the couch, the other resting near Xion’s shoulder. Aqua shifted, burrowing a little deeper into the crook of his neck. In the background the tv quietly played a movie, which no one paid attention to.

“Mm.”

“Mm?”

“Mmm.” 

He smiled.

“And what about you? You tired yet?”

“ ‘S really comfy here. I think Xion’s sleepiness is catching on. You?”

“Mm.”

“... Night Vanitas. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

‘ _ Both of you.’ _


End file.
